A Nation in Two
by SeasprayLuv
Summary: "For her whole existence, she had only been known as an enemy to me… the little girl who stole away part of my home, with no intention of ever giving it back."    America and The Confederate States of America  OC


Author's Note: Here's my latest work. In my opinion, Hetalia has a lot of potential to be education on top of being entertaining… so here's my attempt at adding a little bit more of the history part. Now… before I go any further... a few warnings. I want to say, first and foremost, this story is darker than my other stories. It's not going to be full of love and adorable moments. Secondly, I want to explain the story. I am telling this story from the perspective of The Confederate States of America (Caroline Jones), only because I think it's such an interesting situation. Many people thing that America was just kinda... crazy during this period of time. I don't. Hopefully my spin on things will work for all of you lovely readers out there! All questions, comments, criticisms, [etc.] are welcome and very appreciated.

Hey, just for the record, I'm calling neutrality on this part of history. I don't think this war was fought for the reasons it was stated it was fought for. It was a sad, misleading, pointless thing. 

* * *

About the Confederate States of America:

Her name is Caroline Jones. She loves strawberries, peaches, cake, cornbread and coffee, and is often seen giving them to solders who are fighting for her. She is normally a very calm, cunning, intelligent, and somewhat sturdy girl, but she has a very short temper and is sometimes very rash. She was quickly thrown into war shortly after being created, so she didn't have a pleasant childhood. She has waist-length hair slightly darker than America's and eyes the same color , and is often called his baby sister. Nothing irritates her more. She only refers to him as 'Big Brother' with scorn, and harbors a strong dislike for him (no, she doesn't hate him).

She does have a pet, a big, old black dog* named General… but it seems vicious, so nobody will go near it aside from her.

(He is supposed to represent the Confederate Generals)

* * *

A Nation in Two…

(Caroline's POV)

I took a stuttering gasp as I looked into the eyes of my so called 'Big Brother'… we were almost like twins, but somehow enemies, and now murderer and victim. My hands ebbed toward the gaping hole in my middle, shock saturating my normally placid features. My eyes flew over to my poor old dog… he was in chains. "D-d-damn it…Gen…eral… _h…help…_"

My beautiful cream dress was mottled with crimson drops and spatters, and it was slowly changing to match them. If I looked at it closely with my faltering eyes, It almost looked like a sad, apocalyptical sunset. It was so very hard for me to grasp the idea that all of it was my blood.

The United States of America – Alfred Jones… _big brother_ stood before me. His clothes were somehow splotched with my blood too, or was I just seeing things? His normally proud, beaming face was now pale and drawn. It was almost like he could feel the pain and shock of my fatal wound. He slowly whispered as his fingers traced the blood on his face, "Caroline… _why?" _tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, "_why would you make me do this to you?" _

I opened my mouth to answer, but all I could force out was a tiny, garbled moan. His big hands shook as he dropped his still smoldering rifle. Tears of anguish and defeat rolled down my graying face, and I sunk to my knees. They were leading General away now… and soon, I would be gone too. My mouth was open far too wide, gasping desperately for air that wouldn't dampen the fire in my stomach.

"You made me _kill _ you baby sister! _You made me kill you! _Why couldn't you just come back to me? Why couldn't you back down? Would it have been so hard…"

"S-stop… calling me that! I'm not your… baby sister anymore… _America." _I interrupted weakly, spitting more blood than I cared to see, "and for a moment… however short… I wasn't part of you. It's because I'm not part of you… that… I have to… die." It was getting so hard to talk through the haze of pain, "I was… I AM, The Confederate States of America! And you know what _Brother? I would do it again… and again… and… again." _I could feel the light leaving my eyes.

How cliché.

I fell over onto my side, feeling lighter. Was I dissolving so quickly? Was it really this easy? I was sure that they had a gun to General's head right now… or had simply given up, like a good boy? In any case, the pain was slowly fading. I looked at my big brother , "You can say you don't understand Alfred… but don't you remember a time when you wanted to be free too? Don't you remember England?" A pained look shot across his face. I could see that I had struck a nerve. What was he going to do about it though? Kill me?

"B-b-but the slaves!" He stammered.

"Anything to excuse yourself, right?" Where was my salvation? "Don't even pretend it was about the slaves! Can't you see? It never would've lasted after this! This war… it would've made a difference, if you had just given us a chance! Anybody with a brain here... they can see what we're doing is wrong. But, we aren't the hypocrite here. Don't act so high and mighty, you'll treat them the same, this I know for a fact! No, you'll treat them _worse. All the poor, your immigrant... the people that leave these ashes. You'll treat them worse." _ Why? Why did I have to die so soon? it was a while before I could manage to force words out again, "I don't want to leave yet…" I murmured to the man looming over me. He was crying? He reached out and grabbed my hand carefully, gathering me up in his arms. Was there tragedy in his home? He put a small, sorrowful kiss on my bloodied forehead.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. Forgive me."

I felt a jolt of electricity soot through my body. The General had given up. And with those signatures, I faded away. 

(America's POV)

I sat there for a long time, holding onto the tattered body. I nearly threw up when I noticed her glazed, vacant eyes staring… unblinkingly… into the sky. I closed them quickly, unable to stand that look on her face. She had been in so much pain.

"Anything to excuse yourself, right?" that line would haunt me in my nightmares. She had looked so scared… she had been so fragile. I picked up her body with ease, not because I was so, so strong, but because she was little more than a skeleton. " I don't want to leave yet…" the memory brought me to my knees. My tearful eyes fell to a small, black notebook loosely gripped in her now lifeless hand. Had they always been so elegant? For her whole existence, she had only been known as an enemy to me… the little girl who stole away part of my home, with no intention of ever giving it back. I wobbled as I laid her down… her body suddenly very heavy in my arms. I carefully pulled the notebook out of her hands… still so warm, and walked away.

The book was heavy, with a fine leather cover. I found myself wondering just what she had kept in such a nice book. The front cover opened soundlessly, revealing beautiful cream colored pages, graced with fine cursive. 

* * *

Warning, History Content:

December 20th, 1860 – South Carolina secedes from the Union. It was followed (within two months) by Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana and Texas.

* * *

_Entry one - December 20__th__, 1860_

_Dear diary,_

_Today I became the Confederate States of America! Many other states are leaving big brother America to come live with me now. Some people say it is because of the slaves, others say it is for the chance to fight… but I don't know. I like to think that all of this is because we are different, and we need a little space from big brother so that we can figure things out for ourselves. That is why big brother America left uncle England in the first place. I hope we don't start fighting, but I'm terribly fearful. There are so many of them and so few of us… we are far from having the upper hand. Most of the factories and things of that nature are up north, and belong to big brother America. At least we still have our cotton exports to keep us going. _

_Other than that, nothing very important is going on. _

_Well, that is not entirely true. Two things have happened lately that were quite interesting. Today, I found a huge, old black dog. He told me his name is General, and he's going to keep me safe no matter what! I like him a lot, and I hope we can be friends for a very long time! The other thing that happened was… less appealing. You see, I… woke up in big brother America's house. That's how I came into being. I didn't have a choice so much as to where I would be created, but… he was very mean to me. He didn't even acknowledge my existence! _

My eyes pulled up from the page quickly, and tears pricking my eyes again. I remembered that day too.

_ " Are you big brother America? Guess what! I'm a country too!"_

_ "Who are _you_!" my glare was a mix of confusion and annoyance._

_ "I'm the Confederate States of America!"_

_ "I… I'm seeing things like England! Get out, get out GET OUT!" _

I had been so angry. I couldn't comprehend how she could pretend to be something she definitely was not. How could she be a country? _Especially_ in _my home. _

I quickly scrubbed the tears out of my eyes. That was the only time I had ever seen her as a child. The pages felt heavier than they actually were. Somehow, I didn't think I'd be able to lift another page of the book... and I hadn't even gotten to the most painful parts yet. I carefully closed the book, staring into the body that once held a bright spirit, who was so determined to have a future. '_It's funny, how death changes everything.'_

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Not half bad for being written while I was half asleep, huh? There will be more (hopefully) and, perhaps I'll actually crack my 'American History' text book for better information! But, as of now, an important thing from the story;

For the longest time, the Union did not give any attention to the rebelling south, because what they were doing was technically 'illegal', not that the south cared in any way, shape, or form. The Union only responded militantly after their supply ships were attacked at Ft. Sumter. President Lincoln was totally sneaky about that whole thing though. He decided that he would send supply ships, only after he had given them full knowledge that they (the ships) were un-armed... and let the south make the first move. The south struck, and thus was started the American Civil War.


End file.
